The Bone Brothers
The Bone Brothers are male peculiars with the peculiarity of echolocation and sonic screams. They are both mentally bonded to each other. The bone brothers are the last two, along with Melina, to survive in Miss Thrush's loop. They were found in the crypt, crying atop a pile of bones. The older brother is named Joel-and-Peter and the younger brother is called Peter-and-Joel, though it's unknown which is Peter and which is Joel. They are blind, and use echolocation to see instead. They do not like being separated, shown in Hollow City. When The Peculiar Clown tried to separate them from linking arms, they had a mental breakdown and shattered all the glass and plates in the room, simply by screaming. The pair speak in pieces, taking turns saying a sentence or finishing each other's. Joel-and-Peter Joel-and-Peter is the elder brother, and is the stronger of the two physically, but mentally, they are the same. Peter-and-Joel Peter-and-Joel is the younger brother. He is the one that links arms while Joel-and-Peter keeps his arm straight suggesting he is a little more cowardly than his older brother. Hollow City After being found in the crypt they use their echolocation abilities to help everyone escape from the hollows. Along with everyone else they take shelter in Sam and Esme's house. During the explosion they sense a layer of hard concrete and pull Melina behind it resulting in Melina's survival. Later in an attempt to distract the wights and help everyone escape, Bronwyn slaps Joel-and-Peter, and tears Peter-and-Joel away from his brother. They scream and break the train's glass, allowing Jacob to drag Emma out the window, and then pass out, his ears bleeding. Addison, the "Boxer Dog", then drags Jacob into a phone booth, informing Jacob he is back in the present. Addison and Emma need to get back before they age, like Mr. A. F. Crumbley, one of Joel-and-Peter's friends. Library of Souls Emma and Jacob recognize Joel-and-Peter along with Melina having their souls drained and in terrible pain as Jacob recognize their faces as if they were having horrible nightmares. It appears to Emma they are fighting it. Jacob pulls the tube from Melina's foot, before he can continue onto the Bone Brothers they are interrupted by another peculiar (evidently insane) saying hello. They were probably rescued after the events of Library of Souls. Peculiarity The Bone Brothers are echolocators, using different types of clicks and other noises to identify things in the dark, like dolphins or bats. They also have superstrong vocal cords that can shatter glass. Also, the two share a mental bond, a bit like telepathy, and always finish each other's sentences flawlessly, they seem to believe that they are one being. Trivia * One of the Hollow City book trailers features them. * Their last names were revealed in one of the book trailers. * Like Sam, they have a different power in the book trailers. * Their peculiarity must be stronger than others because they were 2 of the only 3 survivors of Miss Wren's loop being raided, the other being Melina. * Melina probably underestimated them as she was very surprised to find them alive. * They have only shown one emotion in the whole series: fear (of hollowgasts). * They and Lilly are the only characters that are blind. * It is possible they are the same age as Claire or Olive as Bronwyn is shown comforting them. Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Males Category:Children Category:Miss Wren's Wards Category:Hollow City characters Category:Library of Souls characters Category:Minor characters